goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Tickle Tortures Minerva Mink/Grounded
Cast *Julie as Dora *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, My Melody and Fievel Mousekewitz *Kendra as Toni Toponi *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Eren *Salli as Uta Yumeno and Mikasa *Kimberly as Minerva Mink, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma and Kumakkii Mashiro *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Joey as Chill Penguin *Princess as Azura Transcript Part 1: Dora Tickle Tortures Minerva Mink With Acrylic Paint *September 19th, 2017 *(Cut to: The Lakeside) *[It's a beautiful day at the Lakeside as various animals were having some fun at the lake, the elephants were splashing themselves with water, the giraffes were eating apples from the apple tree, the crocodiles were basking in the sun with their mouth open, the monkeys were grooming themselves on the palm trees, and the ostriches were running in the grasslands during the clear sunny weather. We then zoom in to see Minerva Mink sleeping in her bed with her Storm Eagle plush in her arms] *(We then see Dora outside scheming on something) *Dora: Man, this is so lame! I can't believe Minerva Mink won't let me see Transformers: The Last Knight! Part 2 Finale: Dora gets punishments *Dora: Huh? What happened?! Where am I?! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm so furious at you for capturing Minerva Mink from Animaniacs and tickle her feet for reason! Now Sakurako Koinuma and Nyakkii Momoyama has to clean her feet and paint her toenails thanks to you! That's it! You are so grounded big time! No Paramount and Nickelodeon for you! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and that is final, you wicked witch! Now it's time for our friends and allies to punish you! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You'll be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS or DVD and If you destroy it, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail! The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba! You'll be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! Me and my wife my age Ramurin Makiba are very furious at you for what you have done! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm very mad at you for tickle torturing Minerva Mink from Animaniacs. You'll be forced to watch Disney movies and that is final! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You will play all Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece and Tokyo Extreme Racers games until you win or else, Sakurako Koinuma will beat you up! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida! I'm very furious at you for tickle torturing Minerva Mink like that! You will be forced to celebrate holidays and that is final, you bad girl! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! I agree what Kikko Hayashida said! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you tickle torture Minerva Mink again, I will cry extremely hard to the point to send you flying with my massive tsunami of tears! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! I'm very disappointed in you for tickle torturing Minerva Mink for reason! Now this year's kids will be very angry at you for tickling Minerva Mink. If you do that to Shimajirō Shimano, you'll turn into a Kikko Hayashida look alike girl fox with Ivy's voice! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Me and Satomi Hiroyuki are very angry at you for what you have done to Minerva Mink! You'll be forced to watch all Star Wars movies along with Star Wars Rebels and that is final, or else I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki! Start paying attention to Disney, FUNimation, Viz Media and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. We can't stand you always not listening to us for no reason! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you try to force Shimajirō Shimano to watch your retarded show, Monta Kimura and I will call in Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! My Melo and I are very disappointed in you for tickle torturing Minerva Mink like that! You will watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Mimirin Midorihara and many female Challenge Island Kindergartners will come and beat you up! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. No Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, bad girl! Plus, you are worse than Kuromi! *Wario: I'm Wario. I heard you captured Minerva Mink for no reason! You'll be forced to play all Wario games until you win, or else I will barge at you! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I'm so fed up because you tickled Minerva Mink! *Foo: I'm Foo. I will donate your Indiana Jones stuff to James Midorihara because he's way better than you! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. This year's kids will be very angry at you for tickling Minerva Mink. If you do that to Shimajirō Shimano, you'll turn into a red loftwing with Azura's voice! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. We're going to beat you up with chainsaws! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to tickle Minerva Mink, You're going to be stretched for 5 months! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You getting stretched for 5 months! *(Dora is soon stretched) *Dora: No! (X30) *Wario: There. Now you have been stretched a bit! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Now Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama will give you final punishments! *Mimirin Midorihara: This is a very strict and painful warning! If you dare call me a crybaby again, Kikko Hayashida will beat you up. *Nyakkii Momoyama: And if you dare you tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma for no reason, I will whack your ass so painfully with a frying pan! *Shimajirō Shimano: Yes! That's why you're completely banned from everything by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Now it's about time to let Leopold Slikk also known as the Angry German Kid will come and beat you up!! *Leopold Slikk: I'm going to beat you up with my keyboard. Prepare for some bleeding! *[We see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color. The iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World. The end.] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]